Sherlock X Reader
by SuperWhoLockedTrekki
Summary: You are living with Sherlock temporarily while John is gone. Sherlock discovers your secret warning may trigger some people rated M for cutting violence and mentioned rape


Hey guys! I've decided I wanted to do some story's themes like this, I've always wanted to read a professional one but is seems hard! Anyway,

TRIGGER WARNING!: please PLEASE do not read this if it may trigger you! Please leave a review so I can get better;) ANOTHER WARNING: this story includes violence and abuse

* * *

You sit on the floor, and look at your wrist. Definitely less than you want but he will come home soon. John was away for the summer doing some doctors save people where they can't afford surgery or something like that. You wipe off your wrist and pull on a sweater. John's, Sherlock hates the sweaters you borrow from John, but you like to irritate the sociopath. You've never been able to push him over the edge though, a if on cue you leave the bathroom as soon as Sherlock comes into the flat.

"(Y/N) I'm back"

"how did it go? Solve another mystery?"

"Yes actually very strange one about a woman and her cats-"

You cut him off "ok crazy cat lady was all I needed"

"are you alright?" He questioned you, you can tell when he's deducing what you've done that day, you hoped he couldn't tell you've sliced up your arms

"Yeah I'm fine I've got a date with lily today I have to go now."

"Ok have fun (Y/N) I'll be here"

you ran out of the flat, sherlocks glare was so intimidating you knew you'd crack. Luckily you did have a date with lily obviously not an actual "date" but that's just what you call it. Thankful you don't have to lie to Sherlock, he can tell when you lie obviously, you grab a cab and tell him where your headed. Once you arrive at the cafe you and lily always meet you receive a text: from **lily, "(Y/N) I am so sorry, I know we were supposed to meet today, but Caleb has the flu I'm really sorry for the short notice... Can we meet another day?- LP" **Caleb... Oh yes lily's youngest son, you think he is eight now but are not sure. You reply to her **text: "of course we can talk about the details later, I hope Caleb gets well soon! -(Y/I)"**

You decide just to walk around for a few hours to fool Sherlock,

(you walk around and end up getting lost of course in the bad part of London)

"hey pretty girl," a voice that you faintly recall says from behind you, you pick up your pace and turn the corner. Dead end. He's right behind you and your trapped.

"Want it have some fun?" A strangely familiar man says to your face.

" No thank you, I have a very serious relationship right now and I would like to rerun home." You reply quickly and nervously

"fine be that way. Gimme your wallet and valuables then." He takes a step forward closing most of the distance between the two of you. Out of habit you try to knock him to the ground like you do with most men but he doesn't budge. Then he grabs you, and beats you almost half to death and ends up just running off but not before shoving unsightly things into your body. You threw up on the ground feeling repulsive. You stand and shakily walk the street and surprisingly flag down a cab.

"221B Baker Street please" you manage, the cabbie gives you a apologetic look and starts to drive.

you arrive to baked street and pay the cabbie. As you stumble into your flat Sherlock seems to be gone, you seem note on the fridge** "(Y/N) I have to get some supplies from Molly for N experiment be back in two hours-SH" **

"Perfect" you thought. that give you enough time.(You are completely unaware that Sherlock had just installed few cameras in the bathroom.) you strip down to nothing and look at the damage done. Bruised cheek shoulders and hips. You looked at your abused body in the mirror and start to cry. Quickly you dig Around in the cabinet under the sink for little blue tin, you told Sherlock what was in it "woman products" but there was a secret to the box a few razor blades were tucked into an open pad. You decide to shower first, after you scrub the impurities from your body as best as you can you get out and grab some clothes.

And then you start first your thighs you slash them up angrily for letting yourself be attacked. Next your wrist, thousands of scars litter your arms but you find an empty space and slash through it crying because your virginity has been stolen by a stranger. Then you clean up,dress And leave the bathroom.

when Sherlock gets home you are heating water for tea,

"(Y/N) I'm back again sorry for leaving. Are you ok?" He takes off his scarf and coat and throws them on the couch almost sunning towards you to examine your cheek . He quickly deduced the rest of your body and you know it.

"oh god (Y/N) I'm sorry But i need to see you might be badly injured under all the bruising"

you nod and pull up your borrowed sweater to reveal your hips and waist. Sherlock examines your body and asks

"are you ok down there? I do not want to intrude your privacy therefor, I will ask you about other places on your body I do not wish to force you to show me"

"yeah I'm fine there" you pull back down your shirt and stand there in front of Sherlock. Fully exposed for deduction

"(Y/N)? What is that?" He pointed to where your sweater was slightly pulled up revealing a large cut.

"did your attacker have a knife?!" He grabs my arm and I jerk away quickly I could tell that was a mistake right away

"(Y/N), it could get infected if the attacker touched that" then he realized,

"(Y/N) what is that from?"

You try to escape to your room but Sherlock is quicker than you so he pins you to the wall, grabs your sleeves and pushed them up to reveal your secret, new and old scars on both arms. Sherlock lets go of you and you sink to the floor crying,

"(Y/N) please, don't do that to yourself.. You mean so much to me. And John!" He sinks to your level and hugs you tightly picking up your arm and kissing it

"I will always be here, and John will be here when he gets home. We're here to help and listen to you, and I love you so much I wouldn't be able to cope with your death, and John is incredibly jealous of your position." He chucked, that made you laugh very hard. Sherlock carries you to his bed and lied down beside you as you fell asleep you heard him say

"I will be here forever and will love you no matter what"

and you had fallen asleep Sherlock smiled, kissed your arms again, wrapped his arms around you,and fell asleep


End file.
